Silent Sonata Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Very strange oneshot, definitely not something you would expect. Written in Puu's POV. What if Puu had a secret identity no one other than Lord Enma and Koenma knew about? And what if Kuwabara was the one Puu was in love with? Well, read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, for Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim.

Claimer: However, the poem "Silent Sonata" is mine, so I ask that you not plagiarize it, unless you desire my wrath to be brought down upon your head…

Dedications: This one-shot is dedicated to two of the best writers I've ever found. These two amazing people have also become my dearest friends. They are Zelia Theb and sakurasango…

Saku-chan has always been there for me. She always finds some way to make me smile, even when I'm feeling at my lowest. She's so fun to talk to, especially when she's had lots of iced tea! She's my Yu Yu Hakusho role playing buddy! I have a blast every time we do an rp, but the most memorable one was when we did our Hiei/Touya rp. Saku has been there for me during some of the roughest times in the last couple of years, and she's always been so easy-going, gentle, and compassionate. She's been through a lot, and I admire her so much for her strength…for her ability to smile for others, even when she's hurting inside. It takes a lot of inner strength to achieve such a feat, and she deserves so much more than this one-shot. I can't ever thank Saku enough for the unfailing support she has given me in my writing. I don't think I'm such an awful author anymore. Her belief in me has helped me to gain confidence in my greatest passion, and guess what? I'm getting my first poem published internationally this summer. Her and I have a lot more in common besides our love for Yu Yu Hakusho and anime, and I have a feeling we're going to be friends for a long time. This thought brings the biggest smile to my face, especially since Saku's a kid at heart, a real life Jin. Getting old doesn't seem so bad after you've talked to her for a little while. She'd find some way to make being an old fart a blast. The song that reminds me most of her is Tim McGraw's _Live Like You Were Dyin'_. She doesn't let life weigh her down because she's too busy living life to its fullest…something we all need to learn how to do.

_You'll always hold a special place in my heart, Saku, and I hope you'll forgive me for making you wait nearly eight months to see Kuwabara and Puu together…_

Z has been my voice of reason many times in the past year or so that I've known her…and has talked me out of doing something stupid at least twice that I can remember. She has been a vital source of inspiration to me, and she has given me the courage to strive to be a better person and a better writer. She's also helped me to learn how to accept myself and the differences that make me the unique, special person I am…but also how to accept the things I cannot change about my life and the world we live in. She has been a teacher to me in areas of my life that are more than just fanfiction. Z is another kindred spirit in the things we like and dislike but also in some of the experiences life has thrown at us. She's strong minded, strong hearted, and strong willed. She will be great in anything she chooses to do, and I hope she knows that she'll always have my support and friendship. Z is one of those people that can survive being struck by lightning twice! She might be made of tough stuff on the outside, but she's got a heart of gold. I know I'm honored to have her as a best friend because she's the older sister I've never had. She's one of my anchors in the oftentimes harsh sea of life. Z is an amazing person to talk to because she's knowledgeable in so many areas…in her words a "jack of all trades." I also love her dry humor, her candid nature, and her understanding. She's Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all rolled into one! She's definitely one of the most interesting people I've ever met…got quite a psychedelic personality. A person can learn a lot from her if they just take the time to listen. And I know she's someone I could never forget…never stop admiring. I pray we'll be friends for a long time to come as well.

_Thanks for putting up with me and helping me through my computer illiteracy. You're a mentor, friend, and sister to me. I don't say this often or to many people, but I don't know what I'd do without you. This world would be too dull without you, Z. I know I said I'd let you read this first, but after a lot of thought, I believed this should be dedicated to you, too. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you. And one more thing…forgive my tardiness with this one-shot. I made you wait so long for it…_

These two have been so patient with me when it comes to my finicky, procrastinating nature. May the Gods bless their poor souls for having to put up with me…

Summary: What if Puu had a secret identity no one other than Lord Enma and Koenma knew about? That's a pretty strange thing all it's own, but it's just plain weird when this loveable little fuzz ball falls for the least likely of Yusuke's friends, Kazuma Kuwabara, or perhaps it's not so odd after all…

Warning(s): I guess that's up to you, but I will say this isn't something you'll find everyday, so perhaps strangeness should be the warning?

Genre(s): Supernatural/Angst

Rating: T

A/N: I've been working on this piece for 17 hours now. It was NOT easy! I won't tolerate flames, but I will gladly accept constructive criticism. To be honest, you don't have to leave a review at all. I'm very proud of this piece…almost as proud as I am of Like the Butterfly. I put a lot of work into this, and that only makes it more special to me. The poem is also close to my heart…

There are a few things you should know about this piece. It is definitely an alternate universe of sorts, and it's written in first person from Puu's viewpoint throughout the entire one-shot. The present time is 25,000 years into the future from the time when Puu knew Yusuke and the gang…from the time we, as the audience, meet them all in Yu Yu Hakusho. Puu is recalling that particular part of his life. Other than that, I can't give away anymore information, unless you question me after reading the fic about something you didn't understand.

The greatest inspiration behind this piece came from a desire to do a pairing I'm almost CERTAIN no one has ever thought of before, and if someone has, I KNOW they aren't brave enough to put it up. I'm proud to even dare to put up the first Puu/Kuwabara fic in existence!

The classical piece Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, I believe, is the inspiration for the title, AND the music itself also served in Silent Sonata's creation. What can I say? This is my favorite classical work!

I also remembered reading a Kirara/Sango fic that helped me sort of figure out how to put these two together without writing something too disturbing. I do NOT condone hurting animals in ANY way, and Puu's kind of like of an animal. I wouldn't make Kuwabara hurt him. Besides, the Kuwabara we know wouldn't do something as sick as…well you know what I mean.

I've had the idea in my head since last September, and now I'm finally getting it down on paper…nine sheets front and back of college ruled note book paper to be exact. And let's not forget I have really tiny handwriting.

And if you've truly read all this before you've even made it to the fic…you are one awesome person! You can finally go on to the one-shot, hm? But I do thank you for your time.

* * *

**Silent Sonata**  
By Yodai Hiro on 5.13.06

_**Reposted & Somewhat Edited 4/11/12**_

* * *

Everyone has a story, and each tale has a beginning, middle, and end. The beginning is, of course, someone's birth, but as the soul matures, one gains a myriad of experiences. These experiences are what comprise the median of the person's narrative; however, those experiences are also the determining factor of the traits that make one what he's called to be. The end, as all know, is his death, or perhaps merely another beginning in which his story starts anew. The mystery of what happens after the end is knowledge that's learned when the time's right, though, because that detail's not the most vital part of a person's story. The number of pages the tale turns out to be isn't important either, for some stories only last a minute while other's stories are eternal. Whether a story is a single word or a million, what matters most is how a soul spends his existence…that he makes his story count in the best way he knows how.

I won't bore you with my entire story because mine is one that's eternal. I'm an Immortal, you see, and my tale would take up several of your lifetimes to complete. I bet you're thinking there's no way in all three realms that I could be so old. Well, I'm not old, dear, I'm ancient. I existed long before the birth of time…eons upon eons before. You could say my womb is where all that ever was, is, and shall be comes from. You don't believe me, do you? I don't really care whether you do or not, for I don't have to prove anything to you. I just want to relieve my heart of its greatest, and most bittersweet, burden.

I'm the one who gave you the right to share your story, so allow me that same right without prejudice. I will not reveal all, but I will write down the part that matters most…the part that makes my story count in the best way I could make it happen.

_By loving what I was forbidden to love…_

I take you back 25,000 years from the present into my memory. This time was when the humans in Ningenkai were just entering into the technological age, the demons of Makai were finally learning the meaning of peace and order after eons of chaos and senseless bloodshed, and the entities of Reikai would become greedy for absolute power and plunge the entire underworld into the Reign War. This era was also known as the 21st century, and I was every deity's target, except for Lord Enma.

Being the Goddess of Creation, the Mother of All, meant that whomever captured me was the Victor of the Reign War, and therefore, the Ruler of Reikai. I knew Lord Enma wanted to remain neutral…wanted no part in this futile war among the Immortals. I never really figured out why, though, But I never asked either. I was just grateful that someone would help me escape the fate of becoming a political weapon. Lord Enma hid my soul inside of a golden egg placing me in his son's care.

The fledgling god was named Koenma, but he did a phenomenal job of watching over me. This brilliant ruse would quiet down the Reign War but not squash it completely…

You see, my egg was given to a young human boy, Yusuke Urameshi, as a trial for his soul. I would become his spirit companion, or I would devour his soul as he matured on his path as Koenma's Spirit Detective. Needless to say, the boy succeeded, and my alias name would become Puu. I had three forms. One was a small blue, bird-like animal that used its long ears to fly. Another was a majestic, mighty, blue phoenix, and then, I still possessed my original form. Serving this boy, his friends, Koenma, and Ningenkai was how I repaid my debt to Lord Enma, who had probably been settling disputes in the underworld among the gods during this time.

I didn't mind one bit, though. I enjoyed my time with them. In fact, my time with them was one of the most cherished things I still hold inside my heart today. I became their silent guardian, and they became the most treasured of all my creations. I watched their stories unfold, and I watched the books of their hearts come to a close. I made sure they were well taken care of, even after their stories' end had come, especially Kazuma…oh boy…tears are coming to my eyes now…

I think it's best I just get to the point and quit giving you background information. I don't need to be causing any unnecessary flooding in the three realms, and thinking of the only being in existence who had the power to win over the heart of the First Mother always causes great sorrow to arise in me.

Oh well…let the tears fall…let the worlds hear my lament!

I'm going to tell you about the night my entire life was changed forever…as a mere mortal would say.

_**As night darkens day  
The silent sonata plays **_

_**Its haunting sadness  
Echoes tears of the heart  
Its beauty is madness  
Mind numbing pain this art**_

_**Ghosting touch of grace  
Across piano keys  
Composing a song never erased  
Its creator none have seen**_

I remembered awakening on something soft. The object was Yusuke's pillow. I recognized I was in my smallest, most common form as I turned my gaze on the alarm clock at Yusuke's bedside. I felt my heart flutter when I saw that it was only an hour until sunset, or an hour until 6:00 pm.

I flew up into the air, my wings flapping with the excitement I felt. I sensed for each of my charges' location, soon satisfied that all were safe and Kazuma was where he should be…with Yusuke in Koenma's office.

The godling had agreed to keep them there until sunset when I talked to him the day before…the day I had begged him to have one night with the human I'd fallen in love with. At first, Koenma was dead against my request. It took me in my original form, nearly six hours on my hands and knees pleading, and the promise that Kazuma would never remember any time spent with me in my Goddess form tonight. I hated demeaning myself like that, but I loved Kazuma more. I was willing to sacrifice my pride for just one night with the kind hearted, honor bound human I'd fallen for.

_And I was willing to break the Sacred Law…to be with him…with Kazuma…_

I put my godhead on the line for a mere mortal…I put Koenma and his father in danger…I ran the risk of raising the Reign War up again…but I didn't care…even knowing the other gods would try to execute Kazuma for the crime of being a "mortal with the audacity to love a god". It wasn't my Law, and he wasn't in love with me…that I knew of. I also would stand up against the entire pantheon for Koenma and his father, Yusuke and his friends, but most of all, Kazuma. I'd show them the consequences of incurring their Creator's wrath. I'd kill my own children for the one I loved and the people under my protection…I'd do it in a heartbeat.

I recalled making my way to the abandoned mansion in the woods, not too far from Yusuke's apartment complex. I went there as often as I could, and it was always under the cover of darkness. I'd surrounded the place that had become my sanctuary with a ward. No one dared to come near the breath taking 19th century Victorian home because people thought it was haunted by the ghost of a brokenhearted woman who had lost her lover. It was strangely true in a sense, even though the ward was only meant to discourage trespassers from entering the forest by suggesting to their subconscious mind that danger lie in wait not too terribly far ahead. Perhaps, the songs I played on the grand piano had something to do with the rumors?

I changed into my Goddess form heading toward the piano. I situated myself before what had become my most adored possession, and I began to play the song that would lead Kazuma to me.

I faintly realized that I had missed the sunset because night had fallen…

I began to lose myself in the sonata. I could only wonder if the music held even an echo of the overwhelming sorrow in my heart because I…couldn't hear the melody. Did it really sound so haunting to human ears? Did my song really sound like it came from a brokenhearted woman who had died longing so much for her lost lover? Sadness was a maddeningly beautiful emotion to me…did my song sound like that, too? Did my fingers barely touch the piano keys gracefully and precisely? Would my composition ever be forgotten in the ears of those who heard it? Would they wonder about the creator's identity…a being they would never know…never see?

I wish I could've heard myself play…no…no! I didn't want to hear what my music sounded like! I didn't want to hear my sadness in such a tangible way…

Perhaps, I was thankful my mind numbed me to my art…the way I expressed my soul…or maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was only trying to tell myself…I didn't want to hear my music…my grief.

_**Dark eyes of ages past  
Angel to the very last**_

_**Such music of the soul  
Only from the ethereal world  
Guarding those loved the role  
Of wings never unfurled**_

_**This maiden, skin of pale silk  
Locks of onyx sheen  
A flower soon to wilt  
A rare gem is she**_

My dark, fathomless eyes held an eternity of secrets and wisdom, and I felt the tears stream from them like a raging waterfall. I heard the crash of thunder before I suddenly heard the heart wrenching melody I was creating. The storm I unintentionally conjured was my anguish manifested. I knew I'd be blamed for the power of this storm…I knew it would be felt in the other two realms…I knew the gods had found their Mother…

My pale, silky skin glowed with the ethereal light of one of my Archangels. My ankle length raven hair gleamed like the shine from an onyx stone in the silver moonlight. Everything about me in this moment screamed inhuman, and my music definitely wasn't from this realm…but from the soul of the Great Goddess.

I had wanted to protect them…protect Kazuma…but I still wanted to be with the human. I'd never longed for anything in my existence…I never had my heart's wings unfurled with such desire…such love. I added my longing to the sonata…every last ounce of it in my soul. I hoped _all_ my children heard it…

I realized the gods would wilt the blossom of my soul. I realized I was neglecting my guardian role. The pantheon couldn't lose their rare gem…nothing more than their prized trophy…but I wouldn't let them take my treasure away from me. I'd stop them from damaging those dearest to my heart. They wouldn't think me the kind, gentle, benevolent, angelic being anymore. So help me by the Eternal Beyond…if those spoiled brats harmed one single hair on Kazuma's head …they WOULD know the Victor of the Reign War…because I would be reigning over them in their own living hell!

I screamed my rage pounding my fist against the piano keys…my fist actually bled…and I reveled in the crash of thunder I'd heard…the epitome of my angry agony.

I came to my senses when I heard that auspicious knock on the front door…

_**A guest will appear  
A fire soon burns to sear**_

_**More than curiosity  
The sonata calling him  
With such solemn beauty  
Filling his soul to the brim**_

_**This man she knows  
Takes her breath away  
A kiss he bestows  
Passionate love made**_

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly turned the door knob. The breath was stolen from my very lungs when I finally set my gaze on his rain drenched form. His soaked, white training pants really left nothing to my imagination, and a slight blush stained my cheeks as I tried to be polite and not to stare southward. I instead focused on how his wet mop of unruly orange curls seemed to glisten in the moonlight. A rain drop from his hair slid down the side of his face traveling slowly down his neck, and I lost sight of it somewhere on his well toned chest with all those other drops. I soon found myself staring into Kazuma's brown eyes, and there was a strange look in them…like he knew who I was.

I started to panic at that thought. I didn't realize I was backing away from him until his big, powerful hands gently grabbed my forearms.

"You're real…not just someone in my dreams…and the music…that music that always touches my soul…calling out to me…is real. You're always so sad in my dreams…so sad and so beautiful…just like the solemn beauty of your music…" Kazuma soothingly held my shivering, shock induced body against his firm, reassuring chest. I slowly calmed down in his arms, savoring his touch, trying hard to commit the feel of him against me to memory.

"I can't believe I forgot you were psychic, Kazuma. I didn't mean to make you dream of me…" I apologized, closing my eyes. My feelings for this boy…no…this man were entirely too strong to keep at bay. I should've remembered he was so sensitive to emotions, especially the overwhelming waves of potent ones. It was my fault he dreamed of me…

"Y-you k-know m-me? H-how?" His voice was a shaky whisper in my ear, and I was instantly aware of how sheer the material of my gossamer gown was. His breath against my cheek did some pretty funny feeling things to my stomach…things that made my face heat.

"I…I…don't…k-know…" I lied, figuring the less he knew now the better.

I suddenly collapsed against him…my knees had strangely gone out from beneath me. Luckily, Kazuma was there to catch me, even if he now held me like I would break into millions of little pieces.

"You should be more careful…" He whispered against my lips, merely an inch away from them.

"You've never been kissed, hm?"

"K-kissed?" I stuttered.

He had the nerve to laugh at me!

"Hey…don't be so rude…" I muttered quietly gazing away from him in shame.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Would you like me to kiss you?" He smiled when I nodded my head.

I wasn't prepared for the warm softness of his own lips to ghost across mine. This gesture was so endearing to my heart that I nearly cried. It felt so right…so good. I think I scared him when I responded back rather boldly. My lips asked for entrance into his mouth. I felt a little smile from him mold against my lips, and he let me in. I could've sworn I was back home in Eden…

That kiss led to many other lessons being learned that night. You would think I was supposed to know everything, but I guess even the Goddess of Creation…had to be shown by the dearest to her heart how to make passionate, unbridled love.

Or perhaps true love was meant to take two…

_**A love never to be  
For the price of its fee**_

_**Fate decrees him impure  
For the being that is she  
Joining god to man won't endure  
The Sacred Law does decree**_

_**Slumber of satiated bliss  
Comes to an end for her  
With one quick, last kiss  
She leaves him in a blur**_

I awoke with a feeling of such happiness, such completeness. I remembered the Gift of Heaven he'd given me last night, but I also remembered it really would be our _last_ night together. My heart was so torn in that moment I gave him a quick, last kis" from me; however, I took away his memory of me and us with that last kiss…I terminated my existence in his heart…

I'd never had to do something so hard before. Kazuma gave me a lot of firsts, though. I'm ancient, but he still taught me so many new things in not just that one night…but the whole entire time he lived out his story…the one story that made all the painful chapters in my own novel worthwhile.

I carried him in my arms to the home he shared with his sister, Shizuru, tears once again streaming down my face. I could've teleported him, but I wanted to feel him in my arms one last time…

I recalled flying from his bedroom window in a hurried manner. I remembered the blush of dawn stinging my eyes. I raced out of Kazuma's life in a blur trying to be content with my one night with him…trying to accept that we could've never been together.

But, you see, we _could_ have…if only I'd murdered that ridiculous Sacred Law sooner. My mistake was not LETTING love conquer all, even an entire pantheon of gods, who had found out my whereabouts…but never that I had loved a mortal…had lain with one. They thought Lord Enma had captured me, and I let my brainless children think that…just so the Reign War could finally come to an end. I was dead inside for the longest time…until Kazuma's final breath of life. Remembering the greatness of his story sparked life within me again…because I knew I'd see him again someday…and when I do…I won't let the sonata die. I won't let it be silent either.

_You will know how much you've always been loved by me, my beloved Kazuma Kuwabara, but until that time, rest in your glory from the hard work you've done to create such an awesome, unforgettable saga…_

_**Even as dawn blushes the sky  
The silent sonata will never die**_

* * *

OWARI!


End file.
